Little dirty secrets
by Aglie
Summary: Todo mundo guarda para sí pequeños secretos... pero ¿qué pasa cuando éstos no dejan vivir en paz a Ban?
1. Cuando calienta el sol

**Advertencia: **este fiction es continuación de otro que publiqué, llamado "Gustos culpables". Aunque se recomienda que lo hayan leído, tampoco es un requisito indispensable, pues creo que este nuevo fiction se entiende sin él.

Originalmente, no pensaba en hacer una continuación a "Gustos culpables", pero aquí me tienen de nuevo. Espero lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer**: Ni Getbackers ni los grupos, canciones y programas mencionados en este fiction me pertenecen.

* * *

Al contrario del verano, el sol del invierno suele ser más cruel. Aunque el frío pueda ser inclemente, buscar refugio bajo los brillantes rayos del sol tampoco era una buena alternativa. O al menos, así lo era para Amano Ginji. 

A partir de octubre, el Honky Tonk dejaba de ser un buen lugar para resguardarse. Junto con Ban, Ginji había rogado a Paul para que instalara un sistema de calefacción, a lo que el dueño les respondió que lo haría cuando ellos le pagaran el dinero que le debían.

Ante esta respuesta tan alentadora, Ginji salió de la cafetería y se recargó en el carro. Poco a poco, el frío comenzó a desaparecer, sin embargo, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, Ginji sintió cómo su piel era vilmente quemada.

- ¡Qué mala suerte! No puedo estar en el Honky Tonk porque me muero de frío ni aquí porque me muero de calor… - murmuraba Ginji al tiempo que una presencia familiar de acercaba a él.

Conforme avanzaba "ese" ente, los deseos de Ginji por realizar algún tipo de actividad física como el maratón aumentaban, sin embargo, su voluntad se veía contrariada pues su cuerpo no le respondía.

- ¡Buenos días Ginji - kun!- le dijo

- ¡Ho..ho… hola Akabane - san! - le respondió Ginji lo mejor que pudo.

- ¿Te echaron del Honky - Tonk? - le preguntó mientras dirigía al ex líder de los Volts una mirada curiosa y burlona a la vez.

- ¡Noo!, lo que pasa es que tenía frío y…- Akabane se estaba quitando la bufanda negra que envolvía su cuello - ¡No, no te molestes!, estaba a punto de entrar cuando…

- Yo llegué¿no es así?

- Sí - concluyó Ginji resignado.

- Por cierto ¿sabes dónde se encuentra Midou - kun? Tengo que arreglar un asunto con él.

- "Rayos, este psicópata está buscando su oportunidad para matar a Ban, pero no dejaré que eso pase. Aunque cómo me gustaría que le pateara el trasero…" - pensaba Ginji. En tanto, Akabane se divertía observando los cambios en la expresión del Getbacker: de una mirada de preocupación a una cara de completa felicidad.

- No estoy buscando a Midou - kun para pelar, Ginji - kun…todavía no…

- ¿Ah… no? - preguntó Ginji, quien no sabía si alegrarse o espantarse aún más. Además de intentar aniquilarlo cada que se veían¿qué otra cosa querría Akabane con Ban? Igual y Akabane era el _dealer_ de Ban… Y ahora que reparaba en ello… Ban estaba muy raro últimamente: se reía de los chistes de Emishi (lo cual ya era preocupante), se quedaba por largos instantes mirando al vacío… hasta toleraba las canciones de Zoé e incluso le gustaba una. Algo raro estaba pasando y Ginji - ya fuera por intuición o por el pavor que le inspiraba - sospechó que Akabane era responsable del extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

- Ginji - kun ¿te pasa algo? - preguntó Akabane mientras pasaba una mano delante del rostro de Ginji.

- Ehh, no... - retrocedió Ginji espantado - verás, Ban - chan ha ido a repartir algunos volantes a la ciudad.

- Oh, ya veo. Entonces nos veremos después.

- Claro… ¡si quieres puedo decirle a Ban - chan que viniste a buscarlo!

- No será necesario Ginji - kun ¡hasta luego! - se despidió Akabane alejándose lentamente del carro donde Ginji estaba recargado.

- ¡Adiós! Ahhhhhh, ahora que Akabane - san se ha ido puedo respirar tranquilo. Pero¿qué asunto tendrá que hablar con Ban - chan? Bueno, tratándose de Akabane - san, no creo que "asunto" y "hablar" se refieran a lo que entienden la mayoría de las personas. ¿Qué podrá ser?

Estaba tan absorto en sus reflexiones, que Ginji no reparó en una persona que lo miraba desde hacía un rato. Cuando se decidió a hablarle…

- ¡Kyaaaaaa¡Me espantaste Shido!

- ¡No fue mi intención Ginji! - le decía Shido mientras trataba de poner en pie a un lacrimoso chibi Ginji.

- ¡Pudiste haberme saludado!

- ¡Lo intenté, pero estabas tan distraído que no notaste mi presencia!

- Ah, bueno, discúlpame entonces.

- Pierde cuidado, pero¿qué es lo que te tiene tan nervioso?

- Bueno - empezó Ginji, ahora en tamaño normal - lo que pasa es que Akabane - san vino a buscar a Ban - chan hace unos momentos…

- ¡Qué te hizo ese maldito psicópata! Si te tocó un cabello, no sólo yo, también Kadzuki, Makubex, todos en la Fortaleza Infinita nos encargaremos de ese hijo de su…

- ¡No, calma, calma Shido! Vino a preguntar por Ban - chan.

- Ah, si es por esa serpiente tarada no me interesa.

- ¡Shido¡No seas así!

- Bueno, bueno, veamos qué es lo que te preocupa entonces.

- Ban ha estado algo…no sé… pensativo estos días.

- ¿Estos días? - preguntó sarcásticamente Shido - ¿Qué no es siempre?

- ¡No Shido¡Yo no digo groserías! Si digo que está pensativo es porque se queda en la lela por más de cinco minutos, no quiero decir que esté pen…

- Sí, ya te entendí. Pues no sé ¿por qué no le preguntas qué le ocurre y asunto arreglado?

- Puede ser. Aunque puede que Ban - chan no me haya dicho nada porque no quiere preocuparme. O al menos que…

- Al menos…

- Oye Shido ¿crees que Ban esté… bueno… drogándose?

- ¡¿Drogándose¿No estás exagerando?

- Es que no sé que le pueda estar ocurriendo

- Mira vamos a hacer esto. ¿Qué te parece si me quedo un rato en el Honky Tonk observando el comportamiento de ese bolso de serpiente barato? Así podré decirte si hay algo raro en él - sugirió Shido.

- ¡Gracias Shidito¡Sabía que podía contar contigo! - exclamó chibi Ginji mientras abrazaba las piernas de su amigo. - ¿Por cierto, no deberías estar con Madoka?

- ¿Ehhh? - preguntó Shido sorprendido.

- ¿Qué no pasas todos los martes con ella?

- Ah… eso…lo que pasa es que Madoka tiene que ensayar para una…como te diré…mmmm. ¡Ah¡Una función especial! Tú sabes, a ella le encanta ayudar a las personas en desgracia… je, je. Mejor¿qué te parece si entramos al Honky Tonk¡Aquí nos estamos asando, jaja! - concluyó nervioso el Maestro de las Bestias.

- ¡Tienes razón! Mis bracitos se están poniendo rojos.

Mientras Shido tomaba a Ginji por el brazo y lo conducía al interior de la citada cafetería, el ex Emperador Relámpago era recorrido por una extraña sensación. Últimamente, todo el mundo le ocultaba algo y lo peor era que lo hacían terriblemente mal, pues hasta él se había dado cuenta de que las cosas no estaban del todo bien. "Primero Ban - chan y ahora Shido… ¿qué ocurre?"


	2. En las profundidades del abismo

En tanto Ginji y Shido discutían sobre la actitud de Ban, éste se encontraba caminando por un lugar muy peculiar. No obstante a su aspecto "normal", en los bajos mundos se murmuraba que era un sitio de vicio y perdición.

A Ban no le agradaba del todo la idea de frecuentar aquellos nidos de corrupción, pero no había nada que hacer al respecto: su vida había dado un giro tan drástico que ni siquiera su orgullo le impedía dar vuelta atrás. Conforme se iba internando, se sentía más miserable, pues ahí gastaría cada una de las monedas que había ganado con tanto esfuerzo en su último trabajo. Pero no importaba, al final tendría su recompensa.

Se dirigió a un local extravagante: al contrario de los otros decorados con pósters y/o calendarios de chicas exuberantes con poca ropa, éste estaba pintado de rosa pastel. Sobre sus paredes había algunas imágenes con los grupos y cantantes del momento: RBD, Shakira, Daddy Yankee…

"Si estuviéramos en el año 2000, tendría a Britney y a los Backstreet boys, no a esos cantantes de porquería. Pero todo degenera con el tiempo" – pensó Ban nostálgicamente. "Bien, aquí vamos, a dilapidar mi precioso dinero una vez más".

Aunque la situación estaba lejos de ser una peligrosa batalla, Ban tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para poder entrar a aquella tienda. Cuando por fin lo hizo, se encontró cara a cara con un corpulento vendedor. Pese a su apariencia amenazadora – reforzada por sus descubiertos y tatuados brazos - Ban sabía que no había nada que temer, ya que había cierta confianza entre quienes frecuentaban el negocio…

- Oye tú ¿trajiste mi encargo? – le espetó Ban.

- Sí, pero ¿seguro que quiere llevársela toda? – le preguntó sorprendido el vendedor.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto antes, así que por favor date prisa. – respondió Ban decididamente.

- Vale, pero no me hago responsable de los efectos secundarios.

- Descuide.

El tendero sacó una bolsa negra que resguardaba varias cajitas. El Getbacker sacó un fajo de billetes y los depositó en el mostrador.

- Perfecto, con esto será suficiente - dijo el proveedor.

- Nos vemos dentro de ocho días – se despidió Ban al tiempo que tomaba consigo la bolsa.

Tranquilamente, salió del local mas, cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, el autonombrado Midou Ban-sama corrió como alma llevada por el diablo. No quería que algún conocido – sobretodo cierto Maestro de las Bestias- lo viera rondando por ahí. Al poco tiempo, llegó exhausto a las puertas del Honky Tonk y, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, llegó a la barra.

- Un café por favor – murmuró exhausto.

- ¿Y ahora que te pasó? No sabía que repartir volantes fuera tan agotador - le respondió sarcásticamente Paul.

- ¡Cállate¡¿Así recibes a uno de tus mejores clientes?!

- Pues será desde que pagas tus deudas…

- ¡Púdrete Paul!- dijo para sí – Por cierto ¿dónde está Ginji?

- Fue con Shido a comprar un helado. No deben tardar mucho en llegar.

- Así que el "chico mono" también está por aquí ¿eh?

- Por cierto Ban ¿qué traes en esa bolsa negra?

- Discos.

- ¿Puedo saber de quién?

- Pues reaggeton, duranguense…

- ¿Con que ahora te dedicas a vender piratería? No sabía que ser un Getbacker fuera tan mal pagado.

- ¡Claro que no¡Ser un Getbacker es un trabajo digno y bien remunerado! – replicó Ban indignado.

- Bueno ¿entonces?

- Son para Himiko. Tú sabes, a ella le gusta ese tipo de música…

- Sí claro, para Himiko… - dijo Paul entredientes.

- ¿Qué andas murmurando Paul?

- Nada, nada, sólo no me gusta ese tipo de música.

- ¿Y crees que a mí sí?

La discusión pudo tornarse más violenta de no ser por un pequeño ser que se aproximaba corriendo hacia Ban.

- ¡Ban – chan¡Por fin has llegado! – exclamó chibi Ginji.

- ¿Y tú, dónde andabas¡Mientras yo sufría poniendo carteles por la ciudad, tú estabas feliz de la vida comiendo helado!

- Pérdoname Ban – chan, pero tenía frío y después salí a calentarme y el sol quemó mi carita… ¡ah, por cierto! Vino a buscarte Akabane – san.

- ¿Akabane¿Y qué quería?

- No lo sé.

- Sabrá Dios – Ban se encogió de hombros – Bueno, si realmente le urge verme, volverá.

- ¿No crees que Akabane tiene cosas más interesantes que hacer que andar tras de ti? – preguntó una voz irónica.

- ¿Y por qué Akabane nunca te ha buscado a ti, entrenador de gorilas¿Será por que no eres… para ponerlo en términos de ese psicópata… di… ver… ti… do?

- Más bien, sé cuando dar mis batallas.

- ¿Ah sí¿Y por qué siempre tiene que llegar alguien a salvarte el trasero?

- ¡Chicos, paren! – exclamó chibi Ginji espantado – Mejor veamos tele ¿vale?

- Está bien Ginji, hoy no estoy de humor para codearme con un troglodita- dijo secamente Ban.

- ¡La tuya Midou! - exclamó Shido indignado.

- ¡Jajaja!

- ¿Qué encuentras tan gracioso serpiente tarada?

- ¡Jajajaja¡Ni siquiera sabes qué significa "troglodita"¡Ignorante, ignorante! - coreaba el amo del Jagan.

- Maldito Midou, te crees tan sabelotodo, a ver sí sabes qué significa esto ¡Mimesis de las…!

- ¡Miren, miren! - interrumpió Ginji buscando evitar la pelea entre sus dos amigos - ¡Ya va a empezar!

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron Ban y Shido a la vez.

- El programa de Ritmo - son.

- Paul ¡¿por qué tienes cable en lugar de calefacción?! - rugió Ban.

- El cable atrae clientes que SÍ pagan sus cuentas - respondió tajantemente el tendero.

- No tenemos argumentos para contraatacar, Ban - chan - admitió chibi - Ginji.

- Qué le vamos a hacer - concedió Ban - ¿Y de qué es el programa?

- ¡Ohh¡Es uno donde puedes dedicar canciones a quien tú quieras¡Mira Ban - chan, están pasando tu canción favorita de Zoé!

No era necesario que Ginji lo dijera, pues toda la atención de Ban estaba enfocada en la televisión. Sin embargo, no era el video lo que lo tenía impresionado, sino la dedicatoria que estaba desplegándose en la parte inferior de la pantalla: "Mi querido B, gracias por ser capaz de ir al infierno por mí. Te quiere A."

- ¡Ah¡Qué tierno! - gritó Natsumi - ¡Yo quiero que me dediquen mensajes así¡Qué envidia me da ese B!

- Patético - dijo Shido - ¿Quién se gasta el crédito de su celular en andar dedicando canciones?

- ¿Quieres que te dedique una canción Natsumi? - preguntaba Ginji al tiempo que Shido reflexionaba.

Mientras Ginji mandaba el mensaje al canal de televisión y Shido rezaba porque Madoka no viera ese programa Ban decía para sus adentros "imbécil ¿cómo se te ocurre…?".

* * *

_Después del programa._

- Paul¿no tendrás un diccionario que me prestes?

- ¿No querrás buscar "troglodita", o sí Shido - san? Ban es capaz de mentirte con tal de hacerte quedar mal, mejor déjalo.

- ¡Tengo que saber¡Sí me mintió, entonces lo podré dejar en ridículo!

- Tienes razón, permíteme un momento.

Al cabo de cinco minutos, Paul regresó con un gran diccionario que, no obstante su tamaño, se llamaba "Mi pequeño salvadidas".

- Aquí tienes - dijo Paul deslizando el pesado libro por la barra.

- A ver… veamos… triturar… trotar… ¡ah, aquí está! Troglodita… "dícese de aquél que troglodita", que gran definición.

- ¡Aún hay más Shido - san! - lo interrumpió Paul - "también se usa el término para alguien glotón o para referirse al hombre primitivo, comúnmente llamado cavernícola" - concluyó.

- ¡Maldito Midou, me dijo cavernícola¡Me ha dicho peor y tenía que usar esa estúpida palabra esta vez!

- Calma, Shido - san, ya encontrarás una manera de vengarte.

- ¿Pero cómo? - preguntó el Maestro de las Bestias angustiado.

- Tú déjamelo a mí - decía Paul mientras esbozaba una macabra sonrisa.


	3. La mano que mece la cuna

Definitivamente, ir a caminar era mejor que permanecer en el Honky Tonk viendo todos esos videos dedicados – sobretodo cuando uno de ellos te concierne a ti. "Pero ¿cómo se le ocurre? Akabane me va a matar de un susto un día de estos y lo peor de todo es que no va a usar sus escalpelos... Lo mejor será que le lleve sus discos y hable con él. Pero ¡si seré! – pensaba Ban mientras se golpeaba la cabeza contra una pared - ¡los discos aún están en el Honky Tonk, y si alguien los ve... debo darme prisa! "

El dueño del Jagan corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron y, cuando al fin llegó...

- ¿Dónde fuiste? Parece que tu paseo de relajación ha tenido el efecto contrario – le dijo Paul en cuanto lo vio cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

- Ahhh... me acabo de encontrar a Himiko y me pidió su encargo – respondió Ban respirando entrecortadamente – ¿Y Ginji?

- Shido – san lo ha invitado a tomar el té a casa de Madoka.

- Bueno... si regreso y no me encuentra, dile por favor que estoy con Himiko.

- Claro, ahora hasta soy tu secretaria particular – murmuraba Paul – está bien, yo le diré.

- ¡Gracias! – y mientras decía esto, se dirigió al lugar donde había estado sentado por la famosa bolsa negra. "Sólo espero que nadie la haya visto" pensaba mientras encendía el carro. No le tomó ni veinte minutos llegar al apartamento de Akabane. Ban tocó el timbre unas tres veces y, al ver que nadie abría, comenzó a arrojarse contra la puerta. Estaba a punto de lanzarse por cuarta vez cuando sintió la mirada de alguien...

- Si me hubiera demorado un poco más, mi casa se habría quedado sin puerta Midou – kun – le dijo Akabane, quien, como siempre, le observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- No sabía que no estabas.

- Pudiste haberme mandado un mensaje y así no te hubieras herido inútilmente. Aunque, para serte sincero, valió la pena verte azotándote contra la puerta ¿tan desesperado estás?

- ¡Cállate y abre tu maldita casa! – gritó Ban exasperado.

Akabane volvió a sonreír e introdujo las llaves por el cerrojo. Ante los ojos de Ban apareció un lugar no muy distinto del que vio la primera vez que estuvo ahí, sólo que ahora todo estaba más ordenado.

- ¿Gustas algo de comer o de beber? – le preguntó el anfitrión.

Ban se sentó en un pequeño sillón que estaba frente al televisor y respondió:

- No, no te molestes. De hecho tengo un par de cosas qué hablar contigo.

- Tu dirás – repuso Akabane al tiempo que se sentaba al lado de su invitado.

- Ten – Ban extendió a Akabane la bolsa negra. Éste sacó los discos y...

- ¡Mido – kun! – exclamó Jackal con una expresión de genuina felicidad en su rostro- ¡Toda Candy Candy¡Y original!

"Debo estar loco para dilapidar mi dinero en todas estas porquerías", pensó Ban – Espero que te guste – agregó.

- ¿Puedo saber la razón de este detalle? – preguntó el Doctor mientras contemplaba su precioso tesoro.

- Desde que le devolviste a Himiko sus discos, te noté aburrido.

- ¡Gracias¡Me aseguras muchas horas de diversión¿No gustas quedarte a ver la muerte de Anthony? – preguntó Akabane emocionado.

- Eh... no, paso. La otra cosa que quería decirte... bueno... ¿Desde cuándo vez Ritmo – son Latino?

- Desde que no tengo Candy Candy para entretenerme ¿por qué?

- ¿Y desde cuándo sabes que en el Honky Tonk también tienen cable?

- De hecho, Paul – san y yo contratamos al mismo tiempo el servicio. Había promoción de 2 x 1 y decidimos dividir los gastos.

- Vaya, y ¿desde cuándo sabes que ahí también ven Ritmo – son?

- ¿Dónde quieres llegar con todo esto? – le preguntó inocentemente Akabane.

- Hoy, mientras estaba pacíficamente sentado viendo la tele, apareció un mensajito en un tonto programa en el que se dedican videos. Apareció _cierta _canción de _cierto_ grupo en donde se mencionan _ciertas_ armas punsocortantes...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- ¡Tú dedicaste ese video!

- ¿Eh?

- ¡No te hagas¡Mandaste ese mensajito sabiendo que si lo veía me enojaría!

- ¿Y desde cuándo me tomo la molestia en planear una megaconspiración para ti?

- ¡Sabes que nadie sabe de...¿Qué acabas de decir?

- Mido – kun, desafortunadamente no tengo tiempo para andar enviando mensajes a esos programas. Además, fue toda una casualidad que justamente hoy lo hayas visto. He estado trabajando toda la semana. – concluyó Dr. Jackal harto.

- Yo... no lo sabía...

- ¿Por qué habría de mandarte un mensaje sabiendo que quizá no lo verías?

- Bueno... yo...

- Y el mensaje no decía "Akabane", "Doctor Jackal" o "Midou – kun"¿o sí?

- No, sólo decía "de A a B"

- ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar cuántas personas hay en esta ciudad cuyas iniciales sean cualquiera de esas dos letras? Midou – kun ¿en qué estás pensando?

- Ir a conseguir tus discos no es nada fácil para mí ¿sabes?

- Lo sé y por eso te recompensaré ¿qué quieres?

Por la mente de Ban pasaron muchas imágenes de él y Akabane haciendo otro tipo de cosas que no incluían estar charlando pacíficamente en un sillón.

- Bueno... tal vez un poco de esto – el Getbacker se acercó a Dr. Jackal y besó su fino cuello...

"Por esto y por su cara de desesperación valió la pena _convencer_ a los del canal de pasar el video y platicarle a Ginji – kun de ese programa... muajajaja", pensaba Akabane mientras se dejaba hacer.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un extenso jardín, dos hombres estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol. Era una linda tarde y, aunque por la mañana el sol era insoportable, a esas horas la presencia del invierno comenzaba a hacerse presente. 

- ¿Cómo viste a Ban – chan? – preguntó uno de los presentes.

- Insoportable, como de costumbre – respondió el otro.

- ¡Shido! Bueno... aunque lo podríamos considerar como una buena señal.

- Pero... hay algo que no acabo de entender.

- Si es por lo de la palabra esa, me temo que no podré ayudarte.

- ¡No es eso Ginji! Además ya la busqué en el diccionario. ¿No te diste cuenta la cara que Ban tenía cuando estaban pasando un video?

- No recuerdo... déjame pensar...

- Creo que era una canción que a ti te gusta.

- A ver... la de Belanova... no, Ban – chan ya no estaba... ¡ah, ya lo tengo¡Era "No me destruyas" de Zoé! No es la primera vez que Ban – chan la oye.

- Igual y se acordó de algo – sugirió el Maestro de las Bestias - ¿No se te ocurre que pueda ser?

- Pues la verdad no... a menos que...- Ginji se quedó por un rato perdido en sus recuerdos, hasta que, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, dio con el que estaba buscando – La primera vez que oímos esa canción, Ban – chan me preguntó si se la habían dedicado a Akabane – san.

- ¿Y eso¿Doctor Jackal es tan temido que hasta puede hacer que le compongan canciones?

- Eso no lo sé.

- ¿Entonces?

- Lo que pasa es que esa canción dice algo así como "ya no afiles las navajas, ya no me haces daño cuando me las clavas, ya no afiles los colmillos, ya no me haces daño cuando me desangras, ya no me destruyas más_"_ y Ban – chan me preguntó si hablaban de Akabane – san.

- Tal vez creyó que Jackal había amenazado al canal.

- Puede ser, Ban – chan odia cuando Akabane – san trata de aprovecharse de las personas.

- ¿Sabes qué? Se me ha ocurrido otra cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- Puede que la serpiente tarada se haya quedado así porque ¡Akabane le dedicó la canción!

- ¡¡QUÉ!!

- ¿Tú no te horrorizarías si ese degenerado te mandara mensajitos por la tele?

- ¡Claro que sí! Pero ¿Akabane – san dedicando canciones? Es una de las pocas cosas que nunca creí ver. Pero, si yo fuera él y le dedicara videos a uno de mis enemigos declarados no le daría las gracias por... ¿cómo decía?

- ¿Por ser capaz de ir al infierno por él¿Algo así, no?

- Creo que sí. Si yo fuera Akabane – san escribiría que espero verlo muerto o como alfiletero atravesado con sus escalpelos. Tal vez no sea eso.

- No lo sé, con ese amigo tuyo nunca se sabe.

- De todas maneras, por si las moscas, tengo que averiguar si Ban – chan tiene más problemas de los usuales con Akabane – san.

- No es mala idea.

- Por cierto, Shido ¿Y Madoka?

- Está practicando.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó Ginji. Tanto en la época de los Volts como ahora, Ginji era capaz de reconocer cuando su amigo le estaba mintiendo.

- Bueno, está bien, te diré. Madoka se pasa horas encerrada en su cuarto.

- ¿Y eso está mal¿Crees que descuida su carrera? Eso es un poco egoísta de tu parte, Shido.

- ¡No, no es eso! Para Madoka, ser violinista es tan importante como su propia vida.

- ¿Entonces?

- Todas las tardes va a un café, donde se reúne con un "amigo" a platicar. O al menos eso me ha dicho ella.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!

- Y te apuesto a que no te imaginas con quién va.

- ¿Con Kadsu – chan¿Pero que él no está con Jubei?

- ¡No, no es con Kadsuki¡Es con el psicópata ese!

- ¿Con Akabane – san? – preguntó Ginji incrédulo.

- ¡Sí, con esa cosa!

- No es posible..., pero¿no crees que sólo va a platicar? Por lo que sé, a Akabane – san también le gusta la música clásica. Y tú sabes que es difícil encontrar una persona que también tenga gustos similares a los tuyos.

- Bueno... puedes tener razón. La verdad es que de música clásica no entiendo mucho y Madoka necesita encontrar a alguien con quien hablar de ello.

- ¡Ginji – san¡Qué gusto verte! – exclamó una débil voz.

- ¡Madoka – chan¡Hola! – respondió Ginji.

Madoka se acercó corriendo, guiada por su perro, hasta el árbol donde Ginji y Shido platicaban.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu café? – le preguntó Shido.

- Muy divertido. ¿Sabías que Akabane – san es muy agradable? Deberías conversar con él un día de éstos – respondió Madoka.

" Pero¿de qué puedo hablar con ese enfermo¿De formas de destazar serpientes¡Jajaja, ese sí que sería un buen tema de conversación!" – pensaba maliciosamente Shido – Tal vez un día te acompañe, Madoka.

- Me temo que por ahora no será posible porque...

- ¡No te preocupes Madoka¡Entiendo! – interrumpió nerviosamente Shido.

- ¿De veras Shido – san¡Gracias! – dijo Madoka alegremente - ¿Ginji – kun, no gustas quedarte a merendar?

Ginji, quien se había limitado a ser un mero espectador en la conversación de sus amigos, se negó, alegando que tenía que pararse temprano para seguir haciendo promoción. Se despidió de sus amigos y, mientras se dirigía al Honky Tonk se preguntaba por qué Akabane se empeñaba en complicar la vida de los demás: "primero se divierte asustándome, luego tiene a Shido confundido... aunque creo que no es para tanto... y por si fuera poco, estoy convencido que algo se trae con Ban – chan... Lo único bueno que ha hecho es recomendarme ese programa de Ritmo – son"

Mientras meditaba, Ginji se dirigía lentamente al Honky Tonk cuando casi choca con una sombra que, como él, también tenía por destino esa cafetería.

- ¡Fíjate por dónde caminas, imbécil! – le espetó la sombra.

- ¿Ban – chan? – preguntó Ginji - ¿Eres tú¡Pero qué te ha ocurrido!

* * *

**Notas finales: **¿Será Akabane tan maldito que, a la vez que anda con Ban, también está coqueteando con Madoka¿Qué tendrá un psicópata en común con una niña ciega¿Shido montará una típica escena de celos¡No se pierda el siguiente capítulo! 


End file.
